nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Fontrail-Hochzeit
thumb|296px|Das Wappen des Hauses Fontrail. Dieser Artikel dokumentiert die Hochzeit von Scaya und Theldias Fontrail am 31. Juli 2011 im Sonnenbrunnenplateau. Wir möchten alle, die teilgenommen haben, darum bitten, ihre Eindrücke hier ebenfalls festzuhalten. Große Ereignisse warfen ihre Schatten voraus... Ein reich mit schwarzen Ornamenten verzierter Brief erreichte Familie, Freunde und Kollegen des Brautpaares sowie mehrere hohe Angehörige des blutelfischen Adels. 670px Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft Das Brautpaar: Scaya Sonnenwend und Theldias Fontrail Der Priester: Shareth Sonnenzorn Die Leiterin der Hochzeit: Searithiel Neladil Elanore Die Gäste: Fürstin Shyntlara Abaeir, Ylvana Falkensturm, Mirthoras Anu al’ashar, Omduíl Zaph’resz, Lyshaerya Blutkinge, Kiyenghi Aschenglanz, Fürst Alerioth Tenia, Lady Lelanya Tenia, Mikage Tenia, Sedryn Elanor, Ahlana Leavatt, Irasius Koltira Malakay Die Zeremonie Die Gäste stellten sich in einem großen Halbkreis auf den Runenzeichnungen des Bodens im Vorraum des Sonnenbrunnens auf. In der Mitte des Kreises standen der Priester Shareth Sonnenzorn sowie der Bräutigam Theldias Fontrail. Die Braut, Scaya Sonnenwend, schritt unter den Klängen eines traditionellen Hochzeitsmarsches am Arm ihrer Cousine, Fürstin Shyntlara Abaeir, den Gang entlang in Richtung ihres wartenden Verlobten. In der anderen Hand hielt sie ein Brautstrauß aus weißen und gelben Rosen vor ihrer Brust. Die Nervosität war der jungen Braut durchaus anzumerken. thumb|left|400px Der Priester Shareth Sonnenzorn begann, mit krätiger Stimme zu sprechen:'' '' „Liebes Brautpaar, liebe Gäste. Wir haben uns heute hier eingefunden, um der Eheschliessung von Lord Theldias Fontrail und Lady Scaya Sonnenwend beizuwohnen. Scaya und Theldias, zwei Elfen, die den größten Teil ihres langen Lebens noch vor sich haben und sich doch bereits auf ewig binden. Dies spricht von einer tiefen Zuneigung, von einer tiefen Liebe, die diese beiden für einander empfinden. Liebe, das ist mehr als nur das Bedürfnis, einem anderen nahe zu sein, mehr als nur ein gutes Gefühl, wenn man den anderen erblickt. Es bedeutet mehr, als jede Seite des anderen zu akzeptieren, so dunkel sie auch sein mag. Es ist reine Ehrlichkeit und darauf aufbauendes, bedingungsloses Vertrauen. Liebe bedeutet, alles mit einander zu teilen. Dazu zählt nicht nur das Vermögen, der Name oder das Bett, sondern auch Wissen, das man sich angeeignet hat, Geheimnisse und Gefühle, die man niemandem sonst anvertrauen kann. Es sind große Pläne für die Zukunft, die diese beiden Elfen mit einander Teilen werden, genauso wie ihren Schmerz und ihr Leid, ihre Sorgen und Probleme, kurz: ihr ganzes Leben. Liebe bedeutet auch einen gegenseitigen Respekt. Jede Entscheidung, die der eine fällt, wird auch das Leben des anderen maßgeblich beeinflussen. Es ist eine große Verantwortung, die dieses Paar in die Hände des jeweils anderen legt. Eine Verantwortung, das Leben des anderen zu dirigieren und das eigene dirigieren zu lassen.thumb|300px Theldias und Scaya haben trotz ihres noch jungen Alters eine bewegte Vergangenheit hinter sich. Sie haben gekämpft – manchmal sind sie gestolpert, doch sind sie immer wieder aufgestanden, bis sie den Sieg davon trugen. Nun werden sie auf einander acht geben, um den Stolpersteinen auszuweichen und einander wieder aufzuhelfen, sollten einer von ihnen einmal fallen. Diese beiden haben gemeinsam das Glück gefunden, das niemand allein finden kann. Gemeinsam werden diese zwei Elfen nach vorn sehen und sich den Herausforderungen stellen, die das Leben ihnen vorgibt. Gemeinsam werden sie Entscheidungen fällen, werden die Verantwortung für sich und den anderen tragen und für alles, was aus dieser Ehe erwächst. Gemeinsam werden sie ihren Weg gehen. Diese Eheschliessung ist ein Versprechen, das ihr einander gebt. Auf ewig zu einander ehrlich zu sein und zu vertrauen, euer Leben mit einander zu teilen und die Verantwortung für euch beide zu tragen. Ihr gebt Euch hiermit das Versprechen, auf ewig für einander zu sorgen, was auch immer geschehen mag. Lady Scaya Sonnenwend, wollt Ihr dem hier anwesenden Lord Theldias Fontrail dieses Versprechen geben?“ Scaya blickte nervös zum Priester hinauf, wandte sich dann ihrem Verlobten zu und sah ihm mit einem Nicken tief in die Augen, ehe sie mit klarer, fester Stimme sprach: „Ja, ich verspreche es.“ Shareth: „Lord Theldias Fontrail, wollt Ihr der hier anwesenden Lady Scaya Sonnenwend dieses Versprechen geben?“ Theldias sah zum Priester und nickte ihm zu, bevor er sich zu Scaya wandte und dieser tief in die Augen sah: „''Ja, ich verspreche es.“ Shareth: ''„Dann möchte ich Euch nun bitten, die Ringe zu tauschen.“ Theldias holte eine Ringschatulle hervor, die er vor den Augen seiner Geliebten öffnete: Ein dunkler Titanring, an dessen Spitze eine tiefrote Rubinrose prangt, war zu sehen. Der Nethermant holte den Ring aus der Schatulle und steckte seiner Geliebten das teure Schmuckstück an den Finger.thumb|left|Das frisch vermählte Paar. Scaya betrachtete ihren Ring kurz mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie ihrerseits einen Ring hervorholte: einen schmalen, schmucklosen Ring aus schwarzem Titan, den sie Theldias zärtlich über den Finger streifte. Shareth nickte zufrieden: „Hiermit erkläre ich Euch zu Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft Euch nun küssen. Das Licht möge Euch auf all Euren Wegen begleiten und zur Seite stehen.“ Der Kuss des frisch vermählten Ehepaares fiel liebevoll wie auch leidenschaftlich aus. Die Feier Glückwünsche und Geschenke thumb|right|300px|Die Gäste überbringen Glückwünsche und Geschenke. Nach der Trauung fand sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft in den Gärten des Sonnenbrunnenplateaus ein, um das frisch vermählte Paar zu beglückwünschen und die Geschenke zu überreichen, die alle sehr extravagant und wohlüberlegt waren. Es gab Häppchen und Wein und die Gäste hatten Gelegenheit, sich über die Zeremonie auszutauschen. Der Auftritt von Damaris Damaris murmelte etwas und eine rythmische Musik erklang, begann dann zu tanzen und sang: "Ich will mich nicht verändern, um Dir zu imponier'n, ' und nicht den ganzen Abend Probleme diskutier'n, ' '''aber eines geb' ich zu: ' 'Das, was ich will, bist du! Ich will nichts garantieren, was ich nicht halten kann, ' 'will mit Dir was erleben, besser gleich als irgendwann, ' 'und ich gebe offen zu: ' 'Das, was ich will, bist du! Ohne dich schlaf' ich heut' nacht nicht ein! ' 'Ohne dich geh' ich heut' nacht nicht heim! ' 'Ohne dich komm' ich heut' nicht zur Ruh'! ' 'Das, was ich will, bist duuu! Ohne dich schlaf' ich heut' nacht nicht ein! ' 'Ohne dich geh' ich heut' nacht nicht heim! ' 'Ohne dich komm' ich heut' nicht zur Ruh'! ' 'Das, was ich will, bist duuu! Ich will nicht alles sagen und nicht so viel erklär'n ' 'und nicht mit zuviel Worten den Augenblick zerstör'n, ' 'aber eines geb' ich zu hu: ' 'Das, was ich will, bist duuuuuu! Ich will auch nichts erzählen, was dich eh' nicht interessiert, ' 'will mit dir was erleben, was uns beide fasziniert, ' 'und ich gebe offen zu huu: ' 'Das, was ich will, bist duuuuu! Ohne dich schlaf' ich heut' nacht nicht ein! ' 'Ohne dich geh' ich heut' nacht nicht heim! ' 'Ohne dich komm' ich heut' nicht zur Ruh'! ' 'Das, was ich will, bist duuu!. Ohne dich schlaf' ich heut' nacht nicht ein! ' 'Ohne dich geh' ich heut' nacht nicht heim! ' 'Ohne dich komm' ich heut' nicht zur Ruh'! ' ''Das, was ich will, bist duuu!“ Damaris holte tief Luft ... und hatte plötzlich ein paar Fackeln in den Händen ... aus dem "Nichts?" left|thumb|300px|Damaris' feuriger Auftritt.„Es brennt eine Fackel hell im Nebel ' 'lodernd heiß und feucht zugleich ' 'heller als ein Sonnenstrahl ' 'im Zenit Unsterblichkeit. Führe mich zu dir in Hoffnung ' 'leite mich zu meinem Herz ' 'wenn kein Mond die Nacht erhellt ' 'verschmilz mit mir in Ewigkeit hell sollst du sein - hell sollst du sein - heiß und hell zugleichthumb|300px|Gespannt verfolgten die Gäste die Darbietung. Damaris tanzte mit einer tanzenden Flamme des Sonnenwendfestes und wurde so selbst zu einem Feuergeist. Tanz mit dem Feuer ' 'Stern der Nacht unbesiegbar stark ' 'Tanz mit dem Feuer ' 'Tanz mit mir im Fackelzug der Nacht Es brennt das Feuer es brennt mein Leben ' 'Ich will mehr von dieser Macht ' 'lass uns sein wie Pech und Schwefel ' 'fast ein Paar doch nur bei Nacht Bruderschaft mit Glut besiegelt ' 'Stahl und Eisen alter Zeit ' 'Legion und Geißel gescheitert ' 'und die Hoffnung brennt noch weit Bruderschaft mit Glut besiegelt ' 'Stahl und Eisen alter Zeit ' 'Legion und Geißel gescheitert ' 'und die Hoffnung brennt noch weit left|thumb|300px|Der Feuertanz fand ein spektakuläres Ende in einem Eisblock, in den sich die Künstlerin einschloss.hell sollst du sein - hell sollst du sein - heiß und hell zugleich Tanz mit dem Feuer ' 'Stern der Nacht unbesiegbar stark ' 'Tanz mit dem Feuer ' 'Tanz mit mir im Fackelzug der Nacht. Tanz mit dem Feuer ' 'Stern der Nacht unbesiegbar stark ' 'Tanz mit dem Feuer ' 'Tanz mit mir im Fackelzug der Nacht Bruderschaft mit Glut besiegelt ' 'Stahl und Eisen alter Zeit ' 'Legion und Geißel gescheitert ' 'und die Hoffnung brennt noch weit“ Kurz darauf tanzte Damaris lasziv und flirtete mit ihren Blicken mit einigen alleinstehenden Herren der Gesellschaft, wie Mirthoras, Alerioth und Koltira, während sie mit rauchiger Stimme sang: „Liebe ist kein Problem, ' 'ich find sie herrlich und angenehm. ' 'Wenn einer hübsch ist, wird er geküßt, ' 'seh'n Sie, wie einfach das ist? Ich brech' die Herzen der stolzesten Kerl's, weil ich so stürmisch und so leidenschaftlich bin; ' 'Mir braucht nur einer ins Auge zu schaun’, und schon ist er hin! thumb|280px|Gerade den alleinstehenden Herren scheint die Künstlerin es angetan zu haben (Küsse flogen in Richtung Alerioth Tenia, Irasius Koltira Malakay , Mirthoras Anu al'ashar). Ich hab bei Kerlen so schrecklich viel Glück ' 'Das ist kein Wunder, denn mein Sternbild ist der Stier. ' 'Mein Blut ist Lava, und das ist mein Trick, ' 'das liebt man an mir!“ Ich lach ihn an, und sage dann: ' '"Sind Sie der Richt'ge, Sie Bild von einem Mann?" ' 'Komm ich in Glut, ' 'dann ist mir jeder so gut. ''Ich brech' die Herzen der stolzesten Kerl's, Weil ich so stürmisch und so leidenschaftlich bin; ' 'Mir braucht nur einer ins Auge zu schaun, und schon ist er hin!“ Schlussendlich verbeugte sich die Künstlerin unter dem begeisterten Applaus der Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Hochzeitstraditionen Nach der Aufführung der Künstlerin Damaris wurden zunächst erneut Häppchen herumgereicht, ehe der Brautstrauß geworfen wurde. Sämtliche anwesende unverheiratete Damen sowie einige ebenso ledige Herren versuchten, den symbolträchtigen Blumenstrauß zu fangen, der, von der Braut rückwärts über den Kopf geworfen, direkt in die Arme der Leiterin des Abends, Searithiel Neladil Elanore, fiel. Diese, wie der Zufall es will, ist bereits seit einigen Wochen mit dem Magister Omduíl Zaph’resz verlobt und freute sich sehr darüber, in absehbarer Zeit die nächste Braut unter den Anwesenden zu werden, wie es diese Tradition besagt. Kurz darauf wurde auch die Hochzeitstorte angeschnitten, einer fünfstöckigen Schokoladentorte. Diese war mit dunkler, nahezu schwarzer Schokolade und blutrot gefärbtem Zuckerguss überzogen, die, klar von einander getrennt ohne verwischte Übergänge, zu Wirbeln in einander verschlungen waren. Passend zu diesem Farbmuster war die Torte mit Rosen aus rotem Zuckerguss und Blättern aus schwarzer Schokolade verziert, wobei die Blattrippen und Blütenränder mit feinem Blattgold überzogen waren. Im Inneren der Torte spiegelte sich das Farbspiel ebenfalls wieder: Große, süße Kirschen waren in den dunklen Schokoladenteig eingebacken. Wie es der Tradition gebührt, umschloss die Braut das Kuchenmesser mit ihrer rechten, welche dann von der Hand ihres frisch gebackenen Ehemannes geführt wurde. Die Hochzeit fand schliesslich unter hell leuchtendem, rotgoldenem Feuerwerk ein strahlendes Ende, ehe sich das Brautpaar zurückzog. Danksagungen Wir möchten uns bei allen bedanken, die an der Hochzeit teilgenommen haben und hoffen, ihr hattet Spaß und könnt diesen Artikel noch mit weiteren Eindrücken bereichern. Ganz besonderer Dank gilt dem Priester Shareth, der uns auf wunderbare Art getraut hat, Damaris für ihre großartige Showeinlage und Searithiel, die den ganzen Abend mit großer Hingabe und Liebe zum Detail geleitet hat. Euch allen verdanken wir einen ganz besonderen Abend! Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Haus Abaeir Kategorie:Revier:Immersangwald